Anniversary
by bethsmom
Summary: After a hard case Nick is there for Sara. ONESHOT!


_Hey guys, I'm not sure if there has been a story like this or not, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what ya think!_

Sara closed the door to her apartment with a soft click. She dropped her bag and jacket right there on the floor. _I'll pick them up later._ She thought as she walked into the kitchen. After grabbing a beer out of the frig she went and sat on the couch. Taking a drink her mind wondered to the case she had just gotten off of.

_**Flash back**_

_**Sara walked into the house and was almost knocked over by the smell of copper. Lots of blood she thought as she walked up to the bedroom. She passed what looked like a little girl's room on her way. After stepping into the room the sight that was before her almost sent her running out the door screaming. There in the middle of the floor was a man in his mid-thirty's in what was suppose to be a white wife-beater shirt that was now red. **_

"_**Pretty sad, huh?" Sara jumped at the sound of Nick's voice. **_

"_**What happen?" Sara asked almost afraid of the answer. **_

"_**According to the wife, the husband came home drunk and started to beat the crap out of their daughter. She says she just snapped. Went into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife in the set and as she put it "went to town"" Nick said shaking his head. **_

"_**Where's the daughter now?" she asked.**_

"_**Gone with CPS to the hospital to get check out" Nick took a really good look at Sara and noticed she had gone pale. "Hey, you okay?" **_

"_**Yeah, let's get this done"**_

_**End Flashback.**_

They had spent about two hours going over the room and everything pointed to the wife like she had said.

Sara didn't know how long she had been sitting there when there was a knock at her door. She slowly made her way to the door hoping that by the time she got there the person would have left.

"I know your there Sara, open the door" came Nick's voice from the other side.

_Just great, I can fool everyone at work but him._ It had seemed every thirty minutes he had asked her if she was okay. She hadn't told him about her families past. The only person to know was Grissom and even she hadn't wanted to tell him.

"Okay, hold on" Sara pushed her bag and jacket out of the way and opened the door. Nick just pushed his way in. "Please come on it" Sara said with a little anger.

"Don't play games with me Sara, what was up with you at the crime scene today?" Nick asked getting straight to the point.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Sara said as she walked back to the couch.

Nick stood in the middle of her apartment just looking at her. Sara wouldn't look at him and was staring off into space.

"Okay" he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Sara turned her head so fast she was afraid any faster would have given her whiplash.

"What? You don't want to talk about it, and I'm not going to push you. You also haven't kicked me out so you don't want to be alone either. I know how that is so do you have anymore beer?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Sara just shook her head, only Nick could get away with that. She felt the couch shift as he sat down. They were both quiet as they drank their beers. Finally something in Sara snapped and she started to cry.

"Come here, Sara" Nick said as he pulled her closer to him. He held her for what seemed like hours before she had calmed down enough to look at Nick.

"It was twenty years ago today, I almost took the day off, but didn't want to be at home to sit and think about it. Then of all the cases to get on today we get that one." Sara said not really looking at Nick but off to his left. Nick just sat there not moving almost afraid to breath. "My father came home one day drunk, I was upstairs in my room when I heard them fighting. I went to see what they were fighting about this time when my father saw me. He came straight at me and I ran to my parent's bedroom and hide under their bed. I'm not really sure what happen but my mother came into the room." Sara took a deep breath. "The next think I know I hear my father take a deep breath and saw blood going all over the floor. My mother was screaming at him. I couldn't tell you now what she was saying, but she just kept going. Finally after about fifteen minutes she gets up and calls 9-1-1. The rest was just a blur to me. The hospital, foster care, and the lot." By this time, Sara was crying silent tears. "When I walked into that room this morning, it was my parent's room all over again."

Nick just sat there holding Sara and listening to her deepest secret. After she was done she looked up and Nick and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Sara, I know there is nothing I can say that will change what happen, but I do know that what happened made you into the person you are today. And I love the person you are day." Nick said looking at Sara in the eye.

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Nick Stokes loves me! _ Sara smiled for the first time all day and snuggled deep in Nick's chest. "I love you too, Nicky"

Now it was Nick's turn to smile. As they just sat there holding each other Sara's last thought before she fell asleep was _From now on today is going to be a good anniversary._

_**Okay ya'll know the drill. REVIEW! REVIEW! They fill my heart with lots of joy.**_


End file.
